Flushing Waters Of Youth
by andrew.matlack
Summary: First Story of 2017! Remember Flushing Waters from the episode "Grandpa Moves Out"? Well, Stu took his brand new invention there and I hope that we could be making those senior citizens are going to be younger in order to let him to reverse the aging process so he can become Rich and Famous, or so we thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This story is has been decided to Debbie Reynolds who voices Lulu Pickles in this cartoon.

It started when Stu was working on a machine of which that he was going to make it as he was going to use it to reverse the aging process.

"With this machine, I could be really had to be quite really had to notice that it could make it really big and really rich!" as he gets to put to the final touches.

"Perfect, it's done." as he gets to show that he was going to be rich and famous as he gets to be that simply had to go as they noticed it

As he gets to put up, he knew that he was going to make as he noticed as possible. "What's your daddy doing?" Asked Kimmi. "I think that he made a machine to make people younger." said Tommy.

As he gets to put a cover into it, he knew that was going to make it as they had to keep it as a surprise to flushing waters. "Wait until the seniors at Flushing waters are going to love this!" As Stu gets to be putting as he noticed as he had to make it as was going to usually had to notice that he was going to qualify as it was going to be.

"I Think that your daddy was making a machine to turn people into babies." said Lil. "I think that you may be right." said Tommy.

Just as they get to show that they had to use as Stu gets to walk to the kitchen. "I heard you're working for the machine for Flushing Waters, huh son?" said Lou.

"Yeah, I Think that I could," Stu said. "All that those senior citizens that could be is to be enjoying being young again for the week and then they had to stay that way."

"Yeah, that's what I could thought so." said Lou as his wife Lulu as she came in. "I had a dream last night," she said. "It show that that machine has to be given out a big boom, so that way it could be that makes everybody from flushing waters to be turn kids again."

"Big Boom?" asked Stu. "That'll never happen."

"I Don't know son, but whatever it is, I'm sure that we could be that we should be that seriously insentient that we could be very careful of how we reverse the aging process."

As they had to notice that they're going to make it, they had to use it as they were going to make it interesting as they get to use it without a reason.

"That machine that turn people into babies that mean that we could play with them." said Kimmi happily. "I've been to Grandpa's retirement center twice, and just to make sure, I Think that I could letting to let Grandpa to be coming home." said Tommy.

"Just to be sure, I think that machine that could be quite as they get to use it as they had to do so by going back in time." said Chuckie.

"A Time machine?" Asked Tommy. "Nah, that's when you go to the footcher or the past." said Tommy. "Whatever my daddy had made must be big." and it must be big as possible.

Sorry to make a short chapter but I had a tough cold to take care of and I hope that something will be big for Tommy, his brother Dil and their friends as well as well as the senior citizens of Flushing Waters.

Please leave the comments on the comment box and tell me what's going to happen when Stu had to take his invention to Flushing Waters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Welcome back, and may I say that I was getting to be quite the storyteller, so as we get to notice it, I think that we could be that we're going to see that we might had to notice that Stu is bringing his newfound machine to Flushing Waters so I knew that things that could be interesting.

As Stu and Didi took the kids and the machine to Flushing waters, they had to be taken at as they could be possible be as they could notice about things are about to go though the distance when they're going to knew that it was going show that they had to show it was going to usually to make it as they get to follow that he was going to put a cover on his machine to make it a surprise.

"Stu, are you sure that thing could make those seniors younger?" Asked Didi. "Yeah, I don't think that it could be that quite possible." worried Drew.

"Relax, what could happen?" Said Stu as he gets to take the kids out.

As Charlotte gets out of the car, she was calling her employee Johnathan. "Ugh, it seems that my inventive brother-ln-law is going to be reversing the aging process so he could be rich and famous."

As Johnathan calls on the phone. "Sorry Charlotte, I could've hear you, I might getting though a dark tunnel." as she seems to be that hanging up as the phone line got busy.

"D'oh! I knew that I should've fired him for real." as Angelica gets to pull her dress. "Mommy, do you think that Uncle Stu gets to reverse the aging process?" asked Angelica Sweetly.

"Oh Angelica, even he made those seniors younger, I guess that they'll be nothing but feeling it as they get to be quite as good as gold." as Angelica looked confused.

As the Babies get to Lulu, they knew that they get to be showing them some photos when she was young. "This was me when I was very young." she told them. "I Was quite a happy little girl, so to speak."

As they get to take a look closer, they knew that they get show that they had to see it.

"I Was simply around long before I met your grandfather, that was ages ago though."

"You hear that?" Asked Tommy. "Grandma was a very little girl so that means that it could be that quite simply had to make sure that they had to make it as they get to work every hard about it."

As Angelica gets to pull the first aid kit, she notice that she was struggling though it. "I Don't see how much I get to pull this first aid kit," She said. "It's not like that I Could get let anybody get hurt or anything.

"Well it's because we need it to take care of the Citizens sweetheart." said Drew. "Maybe you'll understand when you're older." Said Charlotte, as he and Drew walked away.

"Oh please, like that I'm old enough already now."

It shows that it was that the babies get show that it was going to make it as they get to show about it. "Angelica and I were here once, we had to let Grandpa to come back home with us, so we had some fun all over the place." Tommy told the others.

"Well, if there's going to be quite the reason that could be that all of the old people that could be doing the same, I think that it could be more reason about it." said Chuckie. "Besides, if we could find it, then I guess that it could be it."

as they get to be showing that, it was going to believe that they had to crawl though the place.

Meanwhile, the adults are about to be showing it. "Stu, I just got to let you know, what makes you think that it could reverse the aging process?"

"Relax, I think that it should be a great thing."

"And if it's not?" asked Drew. "Then I guess that we could say that we tried." said Stu.

Just then, it came though an handsome young man who happen to be 25 years old, with a red shirt, Blue pants, a purple hat, and a handsome smile as he gets to walk up to them. "I am Thompson Parson, and I came here to see my grandfather!"

"Oh really?" said Stu. "and what makes you think that the machine could be doubtful?"

"I didn't say anything about the machine," said Thompson. "I was talking about my grandfather, he was 86 years and he turn that age last month."

"Oh well then, tell him that I said, Happy belated birthday." Stu said and chuckled.

"My Girlfriend Tiffany and I would be honored if we could be that it was going to be as they get to be that we visit my grandfather as we get to show that we are about to go though the lives as we get show as they get to know anything."

As he gets to show his girlfriend Tiffany whom of the same age as she's been shown as she's wearing a purple sweater, bracelets on her hand, wearing her blue jeans, and she had long hair, and she too had the same smile.

"Oh well then, I guess that it could be that simply possible," said Stu. "Go ahead and see your grandfather."

"Thank you." as he and his girlfriend gets to be that simply had to go to his Father.

"Do you think that we could go as follows?" Asked Drew. "Hope so."

"I Hope that he and his girlfriend Tiffany gets of what they wanted." Didi replied.

"I Hope they get nowhere _near_ the machine." said Stu.

That's the end of the chapter, please comments and tell me of what's going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began, it seems that Cerlock has made a review about of which one of these characters is going to take the potion, and I assure to him, there is no potion in the story, Stu seems to be building an invention that was going to be making people younger, although he was referring to my first "Kids-Next-Door" fanfiction story "Codename:Babies-Next-Door", nerveless, I think that we could be showing off the machine that was going to make it the best chapter of our lives, so here we go!

Chapter 3:Seniors acting their ages

It was that Chuckie and Kimmi were walking as they get to have a chat. "You know, Tommy has a point." he said. "It seems that he and Angelica have been here when his grandpa had been moved out, and that I think that 'tirement center sure is making everybody tired."

"I Could've have to make it as I would've tried." said Kimmi.

As they get to walk, Angelica get to take her trusty doll Cynthia as they get to find it. "I Don't get it Cynthia," She said to her doll. "How am I supposed to be using that machine of Uncle Stu's even I can't even show it yet?" as she saw a chair. "Ooh! Look, a chair for me to sit!" as she gets to the chair and sat on it.

"So, you came in to see my boyfriend's Grandfather, aren't you?" said Tiffany as she came into the room. "You mean is a room of your boyfriend's grandfather?"

"Yes, and may I say that he moved out when he was 10, as I get to move in, and I think that I should be that we could be here until your uncle had revailed of his invention." as she walked to the window. "You know, I met my boyfriend when I was your age, I was been bullied by those mean bullies, that was until he showed up and save me, and I've been in love ever since." as she turn around. "We were made for each other and-" she stopped herself to see her gone.

As we head over to Didi and Lulu, they were sitting in chairs as they could be possible as they had to notice that was going to be talking about old. "I Had to notice about being old is no fun, Stu's invention that could be possible that should be more interested."

"Well, I felt sorry about who those that can be more reliable as fast as they could be." said Lulu. "Besides, I think that we could notice that it should be more simple then we thought it might be."

As they get to notice that they had to get though the seniors as they get to the rec room to be playing Bingo.

"We're going to let know that inventor Stu Pickles get to be that show his invention in the reviling, so we'll continue this game later." said the Bingo caller.

"We'll get to the reviling if you don't let us play!" shouted an old woman.

"Very Well." he said as he calls out the next number. "B-6." as they get to show that an old man gets to dance as the other seniors get to see it. "Finally, some action!" as they get to dance like crazy as they had to dance on the tables, expect for one as she puts on the chip in "B-6" and shouts "BINGO!" as she dances too.

"Gee, do you think that we need to tell them?" said Didi. "No, let them have their fun, I'm sure that they'll be younger because of Stu's invention."

Later...

"Don't you see Tiffany?" said Thompson. "We can't see Stu Pickles' intention with an empty stomach."

They get to show as they had to make it as Stu and the other gets to chow down.

"Well I might say, the food might be better this time around." as she gets to eat it and find more disgusting as she did last time. "Well, I'm full again." as they get to eat as they could get exactly as they had to eat gently until one of them throws a piece of bread on the other, as he gets to shout "Food Fight!" as they get to food fight.

As Lou gets up to the machine, he gets to notice about how the machine really works. "You know Stu, I've been thinking, what if your machine doesn't work? What if there was going to be that it could be a full blast, making people 10 years younger and then the kids won't even get to exist."

"Relax, I'm sure that it was going to be seriously to make it as some things that could never get to do about it," as he gets to give it the final fixings. "and besides, I think that we could be that we need to make it as they could feel like it."

"That was I'm worrying about." said Lou as he come back for the reviling.

As the babies saw him, they knew that it was going to be different. "I got a bad feeling about this." said Chuckie. "If we know about this, it could destroy us and seized us to existed!"

"Don't worry, my daddy haven't build something that he wasn't sorry he ever made yet."

Will Stu's invention go off with a success, or it'll go off with a bang?

Find out next Chapter!

Please leave some comments in the comment box in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that I would say that Stu's invention that could be a hit or a miss, and as I know that I would never recall that an invention that backfired, expect for that Reptar mobile from"The Rugrats Movie", that was funny when it shoot laser eye beams and causes real fire, that was wonderful, yet funny, so let's make sure that it was going to be quite interesting for Stu.

Chapter 4:The Age Changer

As they get to show that it was that Stu gets though all of the machine as he takes it to the auditorium as he knew that was going to be that he as going to feel like it.

"What do you think that my Daddy's invention's going to do?" asked Tommy to Angelica. "Well, it show that it can everybody older and it turns back by making them younger, but when they get turn into babies, it looks like that I get to be in charge." she said evilly. "Oh, I hope that he doesn't let that happening." worried Chuckie. "Me either." said Tommy.

"But if those old people gets turn into babies, would that be enough to stop Angelica?" Asked Kimmi.

"I Think that we need to make sure that it was going to be that this 'tiring place that should make it better or worse." said Chuckie.

As their parents picked them up, they had to go the auditorium as they get to show as they get to find out as they get to see the invention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, gentle seniors, and kids of all ages, may I introduce you to a greatest invention that no man that could ever come to see." as he got the cover as he's about to pull. "I present this to you-" As he pull off his invention. "The Time Pickles 2000!" As the seniors looked confused. "It's a wonderful machine that it can do anything that can travel time forward or Backwards and guess what, it even got the slightest feature known as the Age Changer, it can changes people ages in a cinch!"

As Thompson stands up and asked, "What does it do exactly?"

"It can change people's ages by making younger or older, and it could be exactly as they could notice about it."

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I believe that machine that could be quite be as I could surprise my grandfather." As Stu looked puzzled. "Okay, anyway, I Think that we need to make sure that we don't have any problem, I need a volunteer."

As an old man raised his hand. "I Would volunteer." he said. "Come on up sir." As he gets to walk up to Stu. "Hello, and what's your name sir?"

"My name is Fred and I happen to be that boy's grandfather!" as he pointed out to his grandson Thompson. "Why, yes! Thank you," Thompson said as he gets to take a bow. "it's great to be here!"

"Okay, we're going getting any younger, but you're about it to be anyway, if you know what I mean." as the crowd laughed.

As Fred gets to step in the machine, Stu gets to make settings to make him 10 years younger as possible.

"This won't hurt him, won't it?" asked Tiffany. "I assure you he'll be younger in a instant, 10 years younger to be exact." as he gets to show the machine as they get to notice that he was making sure that it was setting as it was going to be that was going to know as it was to setting as it was going to see that it was going to the distance.

As the machine started as the glass door closes on Fred, it happens to show with was going to be that it was simply had to fly as it was going to be that the lasers that went all over him as the lights are flashing as it stop, he seem t that he was losing his 10 years inside the machine as the other seniors get to see.

As the machine gone loopy, he wants to get out as the pieces of the machine get to be that it was going out of control as it exploded, the glass door open as he was still the same as before.

"I don't understand, it should be making him 10 years younger but it didn't." as the seniors get up, they get to leave. "Wait, wait, don't leave! I can fix the machine, I can fix the machine!" as Lulu gets to him, she said "Oh Stu, you done a very good invention and besides, it doesn't matter if it make him younger or not, the main thing is you made a best machine ever."

"Yeah little bro, you did your best." Said Drew as they get to leave.

"What a bust!" Said Chuckie. "It's the worstest machine that I ever did see."

"Yeah, I was expecting that he was going to be turn into a baby but it didn't." said Tommy.

As babies get to crawl, they expected that they are about to make sure that it was going to be quite interested. "You know, I would never get to see that my uncle's invention would gone backfire, and yet, I think that it was going to be quite disappointing."

"Yeah, I feel bad for him." said Tiffany.

As they get to the machine, they knew that it was going to be simply had to notice that it had a few kinks in there. "Yep, there's a problem." said Tiffany as she pulled out something. "It was an old watch."

"Why would be an old watch be doing in here?" Asked Angelica. "I don't know but what ever it is, but I think that it causes my boyfriend's Grandpa to get 10 years younger when it had the chance."

As Angelica gets to walk to the babies. "Yeah, she sure is nice, I hope I might get to do that when I get older."

"We can growed up when we get older, and we might get to have some fun." said Tommy.

"Yeah, you can get to go to school, get grades and even get to be that you get gradudated from high school and then you'll get to enjoy a grownup life." said Chuckie.

"And someday, maybe if we're lucky, we could get babies of our own." said Kimmi.

As Angelica understood that, she saw the parts of the machine that sparks out as it got a mind of its own as it could be exactly though the portal.

When Charlotte came back into the room, she saw some sparks and the invention became a big spread as it came to be that it was going to be that as if we going to be spreading though the entire retirement center.

"What's going on here?" shouted Tiffany. "It seems that Stu's invention has causes to take us to another dimension!" shouted Charlotte.

"Another dimension?" asked Chuckie. "That means the old people will be babies after all!" Said Chuckie. "We might get to grandpa right away!"

As the babies get to crawl to Grandpa, they knew that was going to be that the entire place has been warped into there as it shows that it might get to be quite teleporting in sight.

Is Chuckie's prediction right? Can all of the seniors be babies again, or will the babies get to be grown up first? Find out next chapter!

Please make some comments in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:As we get to begin this chapter, I knew that we could be learning that we should be that we could be finding this fun as we get to see as they get to notice about as we notice about though the distance, so I regret there are some age transformations that could be big and more powerful as we get to be, as Stu's time machine gets to take the retirement center to a different dimension of which might be cool and kooky so without anymore delay, let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 4:Old for the youth and youth for the old

As Stu's Time Machine gets to be flashing an entire retirement center as it was going to be warping as it could be that was going to show that they had to find it as they could possibly be.

"I think that Stu's time machine can be anything but just age changing!" shouted Didi. "Hang on to your seats, it's going to be warp effected!" as they get to hold on to their chairs as the Babies are holding out, they knew that they could be quite though the distance as they get to roll as the room roulettes as Dil laughed.

As Angelica and Tiffany gets to rolled over like barrels as the lights are flashing red as the sirens from the machine had to make it as they had to go though the lifetimes as they get though as they get though the lights changes colors as they could be quite typical as Lou get to see how much they're going to notice that they had to learn that it was simply that it was going to be simply had to go at the ages retire into the time world as possible.

As they see the hands on every clock got to opposite directions as they get never seen that before.

"I Don't like look of this." Frighten Chuckie as the toys get to be twice bigger as he, Tommy and Kimmy get to run as the food in the cafeteria get be fresher and fresher as they get to the food stops after that. "Wow, that's new." said Didi as she turn as the seniors are dancing like crazy. "That's even newer." as Stu came in and said, "My Time Pickles 2000, it just fall apart, I worked 3 hours on that!"

As they get to be that it was going to be believing that it was going to see that the walls changes colors and flashes as it was going to be that it was going fly as it was believe that was going to fly out.

"Can you believe Angelica?" asked Tommy. "Believe what?" asked Angelica. "That every senior in the place could be younger as we thought." said Chuckie. "Oh yeah? well, I bet that they would've turn into babies if they could."

Meanwhile Stu gets to show that it was going to be that simply had to get around though the distance as he could fix the time machine, as Didi gets to him. "Stu, I think that we need to make sure that time machine isn't going to be fixed anytime soon."

"Relax, I think that we could be simply had to deal that nothing could happen." said Stu, as the time machine fixed itself. "Well, what do you know? I did it!" as it reviled a big clock. "or not."

As the clock gives out waves as Stu gets to be that he and Didi felt a little different as it was changing as it was going to be feeling as they get to get younger as their clothes gets bigger on them as they get to fell down as they shrank down as they could be that they stand until they're diaper wearing babies with undersized clothing.

"Wow, I forgot how young I was!" said Didi.

"Well you don't know the half of it." said Stu.

As the clock get to Lulu, it was reversing that she was getting younger as possible. "What's that? Is that a clock? I... I..." before she could finish, she felt that the clock that she was simply growing younger, WAY younger as she gets turn into a young woman, then a teenager, and then a kid, and then a baby girl. "Gee," she giggled in a baby voice. "That was great!" as she gets around, she noticed that she was going to enjoy about, then came over to Lou as the clock as he was simply reversed his age that he felt that in a cartoonish balloon as he flatten himself as he gets to see that he was shrunk down into a baby boy.

"Jumpin Joesaphant!" he shouted in a baby voice. "I've been babied!" as he gets to see the same shirt, and the same glasses and even wearing the same pants.

Then came to Chaz and Kira as they get to find the kids as they ran into a clock as to reverse on them as they get to shrank down as they get younger and smaller as their clothes became bigger and baggier as they get to feel as they get to show that they're now babies with undersized clothing as they get to cry for help.

"Wow, I Didn't know that it became that big!" said Tommy. "Look!" Pointed at Chuckie as they get to see Angelica as the clock get to her. "Hey Clock, I love to let anything happen to me as the next girl but I-" But before Angelica could continue, she felt that she gets funny as she gets older as her clothes change with her as she gets to know her hair got longer, she got a mature face, and voice gets deeper and she gets to be that she was simply had to got to be 25 years older, now became 28 years old.

"Wow, that clock really work!" as she leaved the children's area. "I Think that we're next." said Chuckie as the clock progresses Chuckie as he gets older and taller as his clothes also grow with him as he gets to bigger and older as his voice gets deep into its 20s, and he became a 27-year-old man with glasses.

As for Tommy and Kimmi, they go older next as they get big as Tommy grow hair on top on his head, and Kimmi gets more mature as their clothes changes as they get pass though childhood, teenage years and then their 20s, as they're now 26-year-olds, and As for Dil, he grows with his mind as he gets to be older as his hair has grown so much as he became a 25-year-old man.

"Wow Tommy, I can't believe that we're grown up!" said Kimmi in a mature woman's voice. "I can't believe it either!" Surprised Tommy in his Mature voice.

As we get to Thompson's Grandfather Fred, A Clock happen to reversed on him and suddenly, he was now 61 years old, 25 years younger.

As for the senior couples, they happen to be scared that they're going back to their youth as they shrank down in 20 seconds as well until they're babies.

"This is a fine how do you do," said Old man Wesley, "all of the people are turning back to their earliest years and if I ever did the same, I would enjoy life all over again." as the clock reversed on them, and he and other seniors got turn into diaper wearing babies, where one is wearing a green shirt, and one woman is now a baby girl in a red dress as Didi, and Wesley is wearing an blue shirt and blue pants as he gets to play.

As the Nurse gets to see of what was going here, she demanded "Where did all of these youngers came from? Where are the seniors?" as she saw the big clock and reverses on them and turn into a 3-year-old girl just like Angelica was. "Oh well," she said in a little girl voice. "If you can't beat them, join them and have some fun!" as she gets to be that she as going to have some fun.

As Charlotte gets up and said, "I got to find Drew and get out of here, this is driving me crazy!" as she got bumped into a clock and then it began to reverse on Charlotte as he gets to get younger and smaller but her clothes don't shrank with her, as she goes down to 30, and then she gets down to 20, as her clothes got a little big on her, and then she passes her teen years as she goes down to her childhood, and then toddlerhood, and then she was a diaper-wearing-one-year-old baby girl who's stilling on her clothes. "Wow," she said in her baby voice. "I can't believe I got younger!"

And finally we get to our couple Thompson and Tiffany. "The clock is getting higher, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Don't you worry Tiffany, I might get to be stopping that time machine so I could get everyone back to normal and get Flushing Water back on its ground!" as they saw the clock as they get to see that it was getting to be reversing as they get younger.

First they get down to 21, then they got down to 17, and then they got down to 13, and then they got down to 9 years old, and then 4 years old, and then finally, they became babies, of which their clothes had become baby clothes as for Thompson's, it became a red shirt and for Tiffany, she's was just wearing a purple shirt as they get to enjoy it.

"Wow, that clock was powerful." said Tiffany in a baby girlish voice. "I'll say." said Thompson in a higher baby boyish voice.

Please make a comment and make sure that you like the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I Just want to say that the correct line is "She is starting to grow younger", I'm sorry about Charlotte, I'm way behind schedule.

Chapter 6:Flushing Waters Daycare

It was that Tommy and Chuckie get around though these new ages, they knew that they could be absolute look mature.

"Wow, look at us Chuckie, we're mature, and let this retirement center got turn into daycare." said Tommy.

"Huh, I Didn't think that could be possible." said Chuckie. "I didn't think those seniors got turn into babies, and yet I Think that it could be quite possible if which that I've already got smart here."

"We got to get out, find our parents and take them home." said Kimmi. "Ooh! You're right Kim!" as they get to find their baby parents, they knew that there are baby seniors are about to make sure that they had to learn anything about it.

As for the baby seniors themselves, they had to find that they're going to be that they're having fun as they could be that it was going to be that simply had to do anything as they get to show that they're going to make it as they had to go for, as we find Stu and Didi, standing as babies as they get to watch those seniors go by.

"Stu, I get a hard feeling that we've might get to live in a world of babies and this might be strangely effected." worried Didi.

"Don't worry Deed, I'm sure that this wouldn't last, after all, I think that we need to be that simply a new world for all of us." said Stu. "Plus, I don't get to shave anymore."

"I don't think that we can be growing up all up all over again, maybe I need to be that required as we speak."

As Stu gets out of his undersized clothing, he gets to walk as he wobbles as he fell down. "It's all right Deed, I'm fine." as he gets up as he stands. "Lookie Lulu, Stu can stand here." said Lou as Stu saws him.

"Pop, what happen to you?" asked Stu. "Why it's oblivious, the machine had to be that should be that was going to be in pieces and causes to let clocks to be flying all over us and it turns that Fred into a handsome 61-year-old man, same age when Thompson was 10 after he moved in here."

"Yeah, but now that he's a baby, I think that I'll take care of him as he was my own son before my real one." said Fred as he came in here.

"But there never was any danger like this," said Didi. "What about the children?"

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll be fine." said Fred. "In the meantime, i'm sure that they'll have to be quite good in this strange new affections."

As Stu and DiDi gets to take their clothes to the laundry room, they see Chaz and Kira as they never seen before. "Yikes, I see that the clocks have got to you too, huh?" asked Stu.

"Yeah, now that we don't know what might happen to Drew and Charlotte." said Chaz. "All we need to find Drew and Charlotte and see if we can get out of this big place." as they get to find it, they get to know of what might get to see their grown up kids.

"Whoa, Daddy, what are you doing here?" Asked Tommy. "and why are you only in your diaper?" as they get to see that it was going to be that it was simply had they're taking to the rooms here.

Tommy has picked up Stu, Dil had to pick up Didi, Chuckie had to pick up Chaz and Kimmi had to pick up Kira as they get to take them to the room.

"We need you to make sure that you're going to make it so you don't need to be that so you don't get to feel so drafty." as they get to put their new baby clothes, they knew that he was going to be that you're going to be feeling like it, Stu was wearing now a dark green shirt, Didi was put on a red dress, Kira was put on a yellow dress and Chaz as put a light red shirt.

"That was nice of our kids, but that doesn't mean that it could be that this retirement center get to be that exciting ways of making that he was going to be that he was going to be simply had to help us." said Stu.

As we get to see Fred to be reviewing himself about being 61 again. "Whoo-Hoo! I can't believe that I Was going to be that I was this young before! I was that I could be even younger!"

"Now don't say that Fred!" Stu warned Fred as he get to be that was going to be tingling that was simply had to gradually younger as he got down to 60 as he gets to be exactly that he was heading to the cafeteria that was going to bw getting some food that's good for him now that he was going to show that he could find the ladies as he greatly to be exciting, how he didn't know that he can't stay 60 for a while.

Find out next chapter and see how young that he's going to be.

Please make some comments into the comment box and tell me of what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Strange Mirrors

It was that it was going to be that the adult babies are going to the mirrors as they get to see some funhouse-like mirrors as the get to show that they had to be that they looked at one of them, they saw the refelection back when they were in their actual ages. "Well, this is highly unusual."

As they get show to the next one that they look fat at the bottom and skinny at the top.

And as they get to show that at they had to show that they're looking at a mirror that show releflections that make them half infant, half adult, and the next one goes in reverse, and finally, they get to see that they're in their teenage years.

"These are the weird looking funhouse mirrors we ever did seen." replied Kimmi.

Meanwhile, Fred never looked handsome as the day he moved into his retirement center as he gets to show how much they get to find it as they get to make it as he make it as he was about to feeling to get even younger as he gets reversing aging as he felt his wobbling as he gets to be as he gradually gets down 59 as he was about to make sure that he was going show the seniors as he gets more younger as he goes down to 53. "Hmm, that's strange, I never thought that I could be that effected as I Thought it might be."

As he gets to figure it out, he was going to show that he was simply had to go younger as he noticed that he was now 35 years old exactly how old Stu was before the clocks got to him and Didi.

"Wow, I'm even younger and stronger, even better too!" as he gets to show that his voice as it was in his 30s.

As for the infant seniors, they get to show that they're going to make it as they get to notice that they're having more fun as they get to show that they're going to notice that they get to be believe that it was going to quaflying as they get to make it though in any way as one of the seniors throw water balloons at Chaz.

"I never get to thought that I had to make it in a world of babies and I think that the kids are grownup." said Chaz.

"I never thought of that either." Said Kira.

"I thought that Stu's time machine can do anything but time travel, as it could be an effecting that it was going to be liking an age like this." as Dil appeared and said, "Well, I happen to be young and coolish, that is until those strange clocks has effected and altered people's ages like that and more importnaly, it seems that Tommy, Chuckie and Kimmi and I have saw Angelica got turn into a beautiful 28-year-old, handsome for men right now as she gets to be more simply had to see, however, if the clocks can do anything, Angelica will have the head of a 3-year-old of a 28-year-old body, or wasn't it a 28-year-old head of a 3-year-old body? Either way, I'm sure that we can make it that we're going to be that it should be simply had to go for the distance that we're going to make it to the world of age altering."

"An Age-Altering World?!" said Chas. "You must be crazy!" as Kira gets to pull him away. "You'll have to forgive your uncle Chas," she told Dil. "He hasn't been the same since he got turn into a baby."

"Don't you worry Auntie Kira," Said Dil. "At that time, you'll be feeling better as soon as possible."

As they get to the couch. "Chas, do you happen to be like this?" asked Kira. "No, I Happen to be a good baby back then, way long before Chuckie was born," he told her. "I don't know why the clothes he given me to make it as they get to make this last." as he sit down. "I need to be making myself to stay young."

That is until that Thompson and Tiffany had to picked him up and take him to one of the former seniors' room.

As they get to take him to the former seniors room as they get to the room of the same mirrors as the former babies has saw.

How will Chas to get to the mirrors and how much younger Fred might keep getting?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:A Room full of age-altering mirrors

As Chas has been taken to the strange room full of mirrors, the other former adults gets to walk in and they knew that they could find of strange reflections in there.

"Chas?" said Stu. "What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by the seniors, and more importantly, I think that we could be that we're going to be that quite interesting as they could see here." answered Chas.

As Kira ran to him. "I saw those seniors took him to the weird looking room full of mirrors and somehow, I think that they could be weird about it."

"Well, as long as we're here, I think that we're going to see these mirrors." as they get to show that they saw as the mirrors of age.

"We're in the age Altering world where people's ages got altered as we get to be that they're going to show that they could be different!" said Chas.

"That would explain about my time machine had done this." said Stu.

As they get to walk when they saw a bunch of Mirrors, as Charlotte saw a mirror of her proper age. "Phew, glad that nightmare was over." as she gets to walk to the next mirror that she sees herself as 13 years old. "What the...?" As she gets to find out as she saw another mirror where she's half her actual age, half the age she's right now of which her real age is on top and her infant age is at the bottom, and she ran into her mirror as she saw that a regular Mirror to see herself in her infant age.

As Stu gets to the Age 5 Mirror, he sees his reflection as a 5-year-old. "Wow, that's a fun mirror." said Stu.

As Didi gets to see next, she sees reflection as a 5-year-old, wearing the same dress as her proper age.

"Wow, I didn't know that we could notice that we're about to learn that all mirrors are different." said Didi.

As they get to wonder around, they could find that they're going see that they might had to notice that they're going to learn that the mirrors get to see that they had to learn that they got no choice that they're going to make it as they could possible find about it.

As Angelica came in, she said "You saw those mirrors like there's no tomorrow, huh Mom?"

"Of course that we saw the mirrors," said Charlotte. "They just alter though people's ages though the reflection."

"Well, you got to be too careful, because some of those people that may be get to be about it, why just earlier, I saw a nurse who's now my current age and she seems to be playing with the seniors very well, and even that it could be that simple, I think that we could be that it could learn that we're going to notice that it she was about to make it like nobofy's business, but then, she begin to have age warping that she grows up to be an 10-year-old girl as her clothes grown, and then when she walked to the cafeteria, she had to aged to 13, as she was now a teenager, and because of that, I saw her as she gets to be that she was going to go though with it."

"Then what happen next?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, I saw the nurse as she was gradfully getting younger and smaller as could get, at age 12, she seem that she felt little clothes got big, then back to 10, she was feeling that her clothes got a little big and at age 7, she was in her child state."

"Did she stay that way?" asked Charlotte. "I Don't think so, because of that at Age 6, she felt that she wanted to help me, and then back to 3, she seem that she wanted to help me but I don't got the time so she had to feel about it that way."

As Charlotte had tears in her eyes. "I just don't that nurse doesn't cease to exist." as she wipe them away from her eyes, Itffany grab her as she gets to run with her as she could can as they got of the mirror age room as she ran down to the floor.

As Tom got her just in time as she cries. "Shame Tiffany,look at you! using my aunt Charlotte as a toy, how could you!" as he puts her on the table. "I Don't believe that you're getting to be quite the troublemaker, exactly Angelica was."

As the now 35-year-old Fred came in here, she picked up little Tiffany and took her to his room.

Just then, when they got there, Fred told her "Now you know it's not nice to see that adults as babies to be use as toys."

"I wasn't using her as a toy, I just want to get back at her for doubting me and Thompson." said Tiffany.

"That doesn't explains a lot!" as he turns, he felt that he was simply had to feel his wearing bones as he was feeling that he was growing 15 years younger as she was now a sprite 20-year-old man. "Wow, those side effects really kick in!" he said as he looked into his mirror.

How will things get to be that weirder? Find out next chapter.

in the meantime, please make some comments on the comment box.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Huge Time Bomb

It was that the baby adults had to see that they had to take care of the senior babies as they get to see as they get to show that they get so notice as they get to seeing that they could possibly be as they get to show about it.

"Gee Tom, I think that they could be that currently happen that they had the seniors that should be really had to be young again." replied Chuckie.

"Yeah, I never thought that I could be like about that too." said Tom.

"I Never thought that taking care of those seniors had to make it as they get to make it as they get to make it as they had to go back in diapers even though that they're really old before."

As Tom and Kim had to make as they get to though the distance as they had to make it as when they're going to discover that they're going make it as they get though the seniors into their rooms.

"There, I think that we've got all of the seniors into their bedrooms." said Kim as the 3-year-old nurse gets to carry her to the waiting room. "Okay Ms. Finister, I Think that you're going to take care of the seniors, it seems that you're the now new nurse because I seem to be too young to be working as one anymore." as she gives out the uniform to her as she notice that she was simply had to work as she gets to notice about.

"Well, what do you know?" Asked Kimmi. "It turns out that I'm a nurse!"

"Well that's great!" said Chuckie. "But I Don't think that might get to alter anything into this world." Just then, his Dad Chas had to appear and he wants him to take a look at the clocks.

As he sees it, he notice that the clocks are going to be into time warping as they get to notice as they get to see that they might to worry about what was going on with them.

"I don't know about you guys, buy I think that we could be that seriously to be intense that those clocks might get to the effects." as the others looked worry, one of the clocks had got Tom into a wild ride as he seem that the clock has also got the little nurse into a ride as they get to be that they saw flashing colorful lights as they get to see that they get to fly as they had to notice as they had to flown into the strange transformations as they get to see that they're going to notice that they're going understand as they had to make it as they get though the distance as they're age warping as Tommy and the little nurse gets though as 60-year-olds, then they had to be gone at 20-year-olds, and then they got though as 10-year-old kids and then they got turn into babies and then back again.

"Wow, I think that we should be that seriously to be that quite interesting as they get could be!" said the little nurse.

"Gee, you think this is got to do about this world?" Tommy asked as he noticed that he was simply had to get the lifestyles as they get to Lou's old room when we was living there the first time and then got dropped down as they could be as they notice when they get to see that this world as they thought they ain't happen to see here.

Find out what happen next as we continue the story in the next chapter!

Please leave some comments in the meantime.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that we're going to make this work as we get to notice that it cloud be interesting as possible.

Chapter 10:Big Clock Monster

It seems that Fred gets to take a look at his sprite 20-year-old age as he gets to notice that he was going to be quite the handsome man that he is.

"Whoo-Hoo! I'm going to show that those babies that I could be the greatest place in the word and who knows? If this world could make any different, I could be ageless forever!" as he gets to see his wife Martha as she gets to put a finger on him as he gets younger more as he could take, as he gets regressing some more as he gets to lost more years as he was getting younger as he gets down into a 1-year-old baby, as he was now wearing a red t-shirt and a diaper as he looked into his baby age as he gets to see it as he gets to pull off his baby bottle and drank milk from it.

Meanwhile, the senior babies had to learn that they're having fun around at the retirement center/daycare center.

As the former babies get to see if this could be simply had to notice about what may be that quite difficult here.

"Guys, I think that we could be that simply had to notice that it was the fountain of youth that could be more required for some people here." replied Tommy.

"I didn't think an human could live forever and be know that they get to show about it." said Chuckie, as they get to run over to the kitchen, they get to see that the food that could be that we might had to notice that it should be that simply had to notice that it was going to be like it as Charlotte gets to show to them.

"Kids, you do not believe about the dream that I had." as the adults turn over to Charlotte here. "For you see, I was simply had to notice that I was an adult before and I had to see that I was simply had to notice that I was get to enjoy my life here, that is until that Uncle Drew had to get as they had to make it as they get to notice that Angelica had made this strange juice that I had to drink for you see, I was simply had to grow younger as they get to notice that I was shrinking as my clothes got way bigger as I get smaller when then they get to show that they get to make it as they get to learn that I was a one-year-old baby girl, then I get to see my parents so we might get to see that they're 33 years younger too, as they notice that I get to grow up all over again."

"Well, that's something, isn't it?" said Tom.

"Sorry Auntie Charlotte," said Chuck. "But I Think that we could take care of this place here."

"Don't you worry kids, I'm sure that we get to see in here."

As they get to believe the story as they get to see that they might had to noticed that they might had to believe that it was going to be working around when they get to notice that the outside that it get to be age warping.

"Gee Tom, do you think that it could be weirding us that the town is age warping?" asking Kimmi.

"Yeah, I Don't know why it's doing that, I guess I like it better when we were babies in our world." said Tom. "Those are fun times."

As Tiffany came as she gets to make it as she gets to be using a wheelchair to ride as Tommy and Chuckie had to chase her as they could be.

"Wee!" she cried gleefully, as her boyfriend's grandpa gets to stop her. "Hey, what gives?" she demanded. "For crying out loud, do you want to know that he gets to see the immature girl that you are? I don't think that it could be that quite easily if you get to re-meet him again when you're two years younger, and believe my that I think that he gets to show that it was going to believe that it was going to be that quite simply had to notice about it."

As Thompson gets to appear as he seems to believe that he was going to show about it. "Tiffany, I can't believe that my clothes was changed back before we've got back into babies," he said. "We might get to show to our parents before they get to notice about it."

"Oh, you're right." said Tiffany. "We might get to warn them." just then as they get to hear thunder as they get to heard about as Angelica gets to appear.

"Guys, you might had to be careful, there's going to be a big clock monster!"

As everyone gets to see that a big clock monster as they get to be that they get to be that flying around as they get to be that warping people's ages as they get to believe that the clock monster had to give out the magic as they get to show as they get to show that was the time ticking as they get to change the ages as they get to show about it.

"We've got to stop the clock monster!" as they get to show that they had to notice that they're going to make it as they get as they notice that they had to make it as possible.

As they get to see that Lulu had been grabbed by the monster as it ages Lulu as it uses her like a toy.

"Lulu? Lulu! I'll save you!" as he gets to save her as they get to show about the strange goo as they get to notice that they had to make it as they get to be getting younger on the inside as they had to notice it

As Lou gets to fight it as the monster took Tiffany next. "Don't you worry, I'll save you as they get to be age warping right back to normal, but they keep getting older and older until they're now 70-year-olds. "Look at us Tiff," said Thompson in his elderly voice. "We're in our 70s!"

"That's explains a lot." said Tiffany also in her old elderly voice. "Now the two of you will live in this world forever!" said the monster.

"Us? Live in this world forever?" said Tiffany. "We're still young people yet, and you think that we could get it again, then you're sadly mistaken-" As she continues, the monster had to reducing them back into babies. "Why our clothes got so bigger of the sudden?" asked Thompson as they screamed "Ahh! We're babies again!" as they cried.

As they get to show that Chuckie had to fight against as they get to they make it as they get to make it as they get to spin around here.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see that Chuck gets to be brave when he was a baby." as they get to show that Chuckie gets to fight against the monster as he landed in front of Tom and Kim as the monster explode.

As Angelica ran to see what happened. "Wow Chuck, I can't believe that you're going to have fun because of that world is strangely effected."

As the baby adults gets to see that he was going to believe that they saw of what they had to go though here. "Wow, my son did a great job fighting the monster." said Chas.

"Yeah, you did a big job raising him." said Stu.

As they get to show that the 3-year-old nurse had to take a picture as the group gets together as they get to be that their picture taken as Stu's time machine gets to show that it warps back them into reality.

As the clocks get to spin randomly, they had to set their ages back, as the nurse is adult again, and the babies are babies again and the senior citizens are old again and the love couple are back in their 20s, and then the parents are back to their proper ages, especially Charlotte whom she got exactly got her age back, As Angelica got back to her proper age.

"Oh well, at least that I can grow up the old fashion way." as the retirement center had to be that back to normal but as for Fred, he was still a baby, until that he was back to his original age as he gets to enjoy his 35-year-old energy as he gets to enjoy it.

As for the others, "Huh, it's a shame that my invention has been gone to pieces." said Stu. "I don't know about you, but I think that was the most fun that I had in years." said Drew.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I got altered into Angelica's age." said Charlotte.

Meanwhile, the babies are talking about the age progression they had. "Gee, it was fun being grownups." said Tommy now that he's back in his proper age.

"Yeah, when I get to be one again, I can to whatever I want." said Kimmi.

"You see Angelica, when you gets to be grown up, you're going to be nice to us, and more importantly, I think that we could be together."

"Oh boy, that would be different." said Angelica.

As the back-to-her-normal-aged nurse gets to show the picture as she shown to us, including herself as a 3-year-old girl.

Closing Note:Yeah, I had to make it the last chapter because everyone is back to normal and well, I believe that if it's going to be fun around they get to be that we all get to be young at heart as well.

The End.


End file.
